


Born from the Earth, Return to the Earth

by Miss_Starlight



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Starlight/pseuds/Miss_Starlight
Summary: Alriune, a lovely one; a doll yearned to be human. It was adored by people, its pupils soulful...
Kudos: 9





	Born from the Earth, Return to the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot featuring everyone's favorite doll lady!
> 
> Yeah, this is just something I came up with one night, based on the vague-ish info we have on her story. This was surprisingly easy to write! Perhaps its short length has something to do with it...
> 
> Alriune, she's pretty. That's the most I can say (haha).
> 
> (Also, the image is my own creation. I was gonna use that one official drawing of Alriune, but I decided to get a bit more creative than that, ahuhu~)

Once upon a time, I was adored by humans.

At the same time, I wished to become one…

  
  


I still remember those days, albeit in mere fragments. I remember sitting in a warm room, witnessing the looks of awe those people had on their faces, listening to the endless compliments they’d give me. Every part of me was admired by them. My ribbon-laced dress and wide-brimmed hat. My short, brown hair. My smooth, pale skin. My dazzling, cerulean eyes. They’d often say things like “What a pretty dress. It has such a beautiful and elegant design.” or “My, what beautiful eyes she has. Such a brilliant shade of azure, like a blue sky on a sunny day.”, among other things. It all made me feel…special, for lack of a better term. 

I tried to thank those people for all of their nice words, but…nobody could hear my voice. In fact, I couldn’t move a single part of my body. I couldn’t move my arms, my legs, or my lips. Alas, I was only human in appearance. My skin, it was made of porcelain. And my eyes, they were made of glass. I was nothing more than a doll, a toy whose whole life was shaped by the people who handled and cared for her.

…I’ve witnessed many things in my life, but humanity was especially fascinating to me. Throughout the years, I’ve witnessed people laugh, I’ve witnessed them cry, smile, frown, form connections with one another, take pleasure in seemingly simple things. Though I’ve witnessed humans commit terrible atrocities, I’ve also witnessed them doing good for one another, and scorning those who hurt their kin.

I…wanted what they had. For some time now, I felt something inside of myself. A strange sort of feeling that is incredibly difficult for me to describe. Although I was nothing more than a doll, I wanted more than what I had now. I wanted to feel the sparks of love, the joys of doing a good deed. I wanted to draw, write, paint, dance…I wanted to thank all of those people who said all of those nice things to me. I didn’t want to be a lifeless doll, I wanted to be something greater.

I wanted to be a bonafide human being.

…

…

…

But in the end, that may as well be little more than a pipe dream.

* * *

For as long as I can remember, I’ve been sitting here in this dark, abandoned forest. This place was cold and lonely, unlike the warm room I sat in so long ago. It was a miserable place, devoid of any human life whatsoever. I can’t recall how I got here, or if there was any particular reason for me to end up here. Perchance it was but an honest mistake. Perchance it was a deliberate act by whoever, or whatever, placed me here. Either way, I’m stuck here, unable to leave. 

There’s a hope inside of me that I would one day be found and taken away from this place to a nice, warm house, with lots of nice dresses and lots of smiling faces. But until then, all I can do is wait, as my porcelain face is brushed upon by the chilly winds of the forest, instead of the soft, warm hands that once embraced me.

…

…A lot of time has passed since I first ended up here. The forest landscape continues to be as dark and wretched as ever, the calls of various birds and animals and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees being the only things that break the silence. I continue to stare up at the sky, which remains a miserable grey color.

How long have I been trapped here? Many nights and days have passed in this place, but I’ve lost count long ago. I could’ve been here for days. Weeks. Months, even. My concept of time slowly dwindles away the longer I remain here.

I want nothing more than to escape from this nightmare I’m trapped in. But sadly, I can’t, for I am but a mere doll. A doll that is unable to move any of her limbs, unable to get up and walk out of this forest, unable to cry for help. Ultimately, I’m left to endure this fate of mine all alone, powerless to do anything about it.

…

Why hasn’t anyone shown up yet? Why won’t anyone free me from my pain? Is anyone even coming to look for me at all? What did I do to deserve this? Why does it have to be this way? Why? Why?! …Why?

It’s…not fair! It’s so unbearably not fair! I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted to live a peaceful life among those humans I loved so much. Why did it have to end up like this!? I can’t cry, I can’t scream, I can’t do anything in this awful ceramic body!

…I hate this. So much. I don’t know how much more I can bear.

…

…Oh? Something’s coming towards me. A bunch of things. It looks like…a flock of crows? Oh, could it be…? Is this…salvation? They’re coming to take me away from this place…? Oh…I’m free. I’m finally free…!

…

…

…

  
  


Huh? Wait, what are you…? 

  
  
  


NO! STOP IT!

PLEASE!

  
  
  


**MY EYES! LeAVe mY EYes ALoOOnE!!**

  
  


_STop! PLEASE!! IT HuRTS!!!_

  
  
  


sTOP iT!! PLEASE!!

  
  
  


_**PLEaSE SToP!!! I bEG YOu!!!!!!**_

  
  


**Ạ̷͍̯͙̗̞͗̔̏͜Ȃ̴̢̧͉̝̦̳̮̜͌̈̀̽A̸̬̦̗̘̫͠Ǎ̷̢̡̢̙̝̳̳̩̘̯͓͖̰̞͈̗͒̈́̾͑̓̍̕͘̚ͅǍ̵̧̙͇̆̿͒͘͝A̵̛͎̘̹͋̈́͆A̵̢̛̤̪̹͙̣̤͚̣̠͌͒͌̌̂̾̉̐͗̋̽̈́̃͗͆Ạ̸̛͔͓̪̤͔̭̞̘̓̽̈̈́̽̀͌̄͐͠Ą̷̨̛̳̩͈͚̍͗̓̎Ả̸͉̳̱͔̫͔̔̿̅͛͋̇̇̃͂̚͜͠A̴̡̨̦̱͍̰͇͙̦͇̞͚͕̒̂̅̒͘͜͝A̷̛̛͍̙͚͓͉̯̓̋͐̂͗̃͂͛̈́̚Ą̷̛̯̳̄̉͒͐̂̆̚͜͠Ȧ̴̢̬̣͎̝̥͈̲̰̺̔̈́͜͝A̸͇͕̳̜̻̝̅̽̿͠A̸̩̫̯͚̳̻͇̥͈͓̳͗͊͆̂̈́̀͛͆͊͐A̵̢̨̗͚̪͉͙̰̗̜͍̺̬̫͓̅A̶͎͎̱̩̣͓̝̒͐̽̾̋̈̅̓̉́͋͑͐̈́̂͝͝A̸̪͎̻̤̗̱̞̜̝̼͚̞̞͗A̷͓̻̔̏̄͂͛̓͆̊̿͘͘Ś̸̞̯̩̳̎͗̈̌͂̒͑̀͒͊͠͠T̶̫̟̯̯͖͈͍̐͋̌Ỏ̵̪̯͍̅̌̅̓̉̈̎̈́̉̋P̷̢̡̛͈͍͚̫̫͒͂̃͐̉̏̎̃̐̇͐̈́̆̉͗͘I̷̢̮͙͚̗̣͇̗͇͙̲͍̳̪̖͗̈́͑̉̌̑̓̈̿͌̌͆T̸̛̗̫͓̤̣̯̝͖̗͂̈̐̈́̽̓͜͜S̴̥̖̣͚̈́̈́͗̽̎̇́̈̌͆̐̉͘͠͠͝T̴̢͎̯̙̻̝͖̪̲̞̖͖̹̠̖̑̾͐Ơ̶̢̨͔̜̫̥̭̩̳͎̪̻̖̒̐P̸̣̞̩͓̗̤̱̮̘̠̑͌͆̂͘͘Ḯ̸͎̩͑̊̓͊̔̉̄̒̉͝T̴̛͔̰͍̭͈̖̙̭̯͖̭̼͈̦̋̈́̏̓̋̓̄̉͘̕̚S̵̛̞͚͌̌̔̀̆̿̋͛̒̋̈́̈́͋̓̚͘͜T̶̨̨̟̦̻̤͈͒̋͗͒̈̚Ǫ̴̨̯̰̲̳͓͕̫̥̙̼̬̈̄͗̈̈́̃͌̚͜͝ͅP̴̟̺̲̫̦̩̻͋͜͝͝ͅI̶̡͎̱̫̯̰̬͖͂̋̓T̵̨̙͍͎͉͋͆́̾ͅS̸͖̏̊̆T̷̢̢̰̣̩̣͖̱̳͓̳͒͒Ǫ̴͍̰͇͕̘̘̦͚̫̼͕͉̈́͐P̷̨̞̞̰̼͎̩̮̐̉̈͛̈́̄̎̐͒͒͊̈́͂̅͌ͅI̶̡̦̤̘̜̮͈͉̻̓͗͆͘͠T̴̟͍̬̠̝͔̫̃͊͘S̶̢̰̜̩̪̺̳̠̩̠̽́̑̄͊͜T̴̨̡̳̬̜̝̳̬̭̙̭͕̞̪͉̂͗̈́̏̐͊̏͂̍̀̕͜͜Ȏ̶̤͙̟̥̜̻͔̣̮̥̲̿̎̓̈́̌͂͋̾̎͋̌̏̍P̵̢̧̪̼̦̲̫̳̜̥͇̌̊̒͂̊̌̇͊͘͜͜ͅI̶̞̮͉̮̓T̵̝̳̯̖̪̙͍͈͑̌̈́̓̽̿̑̈́̌̽̄̍̕͠S̵̨̡̞̬̦̐T̵̡͈̞̠̹͎̲̺͔̪͎̯̺̖͛͂̔̆̊̐̽ͅͅǑ̸͎͍̥̜͙̞̥̗̓͗̌̏͂̓̊̆̑̈̈̑͜͠P̸̢̛̹̦͉̬͍̗͚̺͍̗̈́͛̑̈́̇͂͑͋͌͛̕͘͜͜I̴̹̲̬͇̮̙͕̥͙̓͐̾̃̔̒̅̽͌͘͝͝ͅT̴̢̛̮̳͖̭͍̏̓̄̅̉̌͛̊͐͌̓͆́̚͝P̸̨͍̟̥͕̲͉͚̰̫͔̜̖̖͊̾̈́͊͛̋͋͑̾͛̂͘͘͜͝L̶͈̬̣̰͚̤̹͚̠̾Ẻ̶͍̙̲̺̱̐̃̂Ã̵̢̼̜̻̘͖̄͂̽̌̐̐̕S̶̬͙̞̬̯̆̓̀́̒Ě̷̳͖̠͆̍̿̈̈́̔́͊̋͗I̸̥͔̓̿T̴̙̰̪̭̯̰͈̰̻̗̥̄͆̈́͐̋͆̑̒͂̈̋́͛̅̚͝Ḧ̴̙̝̲̭̲͖̤̥̥̳͓̭́͒͑̌̎̇̓̑͛̕͘̕͝U̷͇͍̪̤͖̯͍̮̣̭͊̉̇̽R̶̛͔̣̞͓̣͍͉̤͇̹̮͕̠̩̍͗̑̓̏͂͛̂͊̐̕ͅT̴̗̼͊͗͌̅̿̀S̵̛͈̣͙̮͇̣͎͂̾́͂̒̽̎̚S̸̨̛͎̻̗̰̠͍̦̭̤̤̈́͛́͒͘͝Ó̵̪͕̯̺̣̤͔̋͗̽͆̎͊̌͘̕͝͝M̴̛͍̼͖̻̰͋̓͂̽̄̅̂̑̆͊͒̎͋̚Ų̸̹̣͓̣̹̺̻̓̅̍̋̈́̋̈́̉̽́͒͊̿͜C̷̢̺̰̝̼͎̐̅̍͗̽̇̑͆̅͛̽̚H̷̜͗̒̑̂͑͛̃̈̽͝I̸̪̯̫̖̼̠͂̈́͌͑̈̒́̎̌͐͠͝Ç̷̫͍͈͇̜̟̬̩̙̂̐͌͆̀͋̑̑̇̐̈́̍̀͘͝͠Ä̴̛͔̣̬̥̹͈̮́͑̽̋̏͌͌̓̓̏̇͘͠N̴̝͈̝̺̤̭̟̖͈̘̫̾̐̓̆͐̕͜͝͠Ṱ̶͈̅͝S̸̨̲̱͇̻̀̋̋͊͑͝͝ͅT̸̖̫̆͊̓͒̀Ą̵̢̛̬̖̻͙̯̲̥̹̹̻̮̞̘̏̽̈́̃͜N̶̹̼̗͛̋͘Ḋ̶̨̢̛͉͕̥͖̜̺͎͖̃͒͋̍̂̑̋̊̈́̔͌͐͌͝T̷̈́̏̂̆̑̐͌̀͗͆͊̌̕͝ͅH̸͉͈͈͎̪̪̺̘͓̹̻̻̹͍͕͚̃̐̈́͆́̿́̈̌̒̐̿̾̕̚͜Ę̵̨̛̩̝̲͈̫̰̱͙͕̯̺̺̜̐̽͒̊̈́͌̾̄Ṕ̴̧̞̫̪̟͉̺̞͎̣͖̹̙̜̘͜ͅA̸̡̢͈̟̭̯̘̱̯͍̯̬̩͓̓̈́̉̓͐̐̑̽͌͂̽̃͑͒͘͜͝͝ͅÎ̴̗͖̩̖͎̣̓̈́̿̾̽͒͛͂̈̄̈́̉̕ͅN̶̫͉̘̿̆̈̄̀̆͌̎͆́́̽̃͘P̵̛͎̩̬͓̹͕͉̣̯̪̮̬̪̰̱̩̈̇͛̊̓́̔̿̈̕͝ͅĻ̸̧̧̛͎̼̤̫͐͑͆͛̈́͘͠E̷̥͎̪͖̦̣̭͕̱͈̰͖͙̍̎͐̚͠ͅÄ̷̖͎̗͙͕̘̟̮́͗̚Ṣ̷̛̼̤̪̜̠̖̯̅̏̽̇͗̈́̃̍̆͑̏̚͝͝E̶̢̨̧̨̙̩͎̫̞̰̯̹̥̹̿̎̆̈́̃̑̚ͅS̶͓̝̲̪͔̜̘̻̻͙̝̯̻͓̬̝̊́̉̅̄̃̽̾̍̇̑͘T̴̨̛̖̙͎̰̭͔͗̉͑́̐͌͛̈̃͗͜Ǒ̸̧̮̻̼͍̤̥̘͕͖̩̙P̵̛̺̱̽̂Ị̸̧̢̧̘͚͉̝̩̹̠̲̞̹͒̋̕͜ͅͅT̵̢͔̻̞̿͑́̀̎̏̈͑̐̕͘̕͠L̸̢͙̘̟̳̳̑̆̆́̆͛̉̈́̊̎͗̈̓͝Ẻ̶͍͂̓̓̎̉̎̿̏̏̚͝A̸̧̧̧̛͓͚͍̤̦̹̖̤̾͑̎͆̊̉̈́͆̏̚͝͝͝ͅV̵̪̯͍͙̻̤͉̬̻͙̦͇̣̲͒͐̋̏̆̅͐̇̔̏̔̔̏̕ͅE̴̛̜̻͓̬͓̖̜̪͔̦̺̰̔̽̄̊̃̐̒͂͜M̶͍̈͐͋̌̊̓͜͝Y̸̢̢͔͍̠̑̑̀́̉̔̿͗̌ͅE̶̥̞͍̗̫̪̜̤͍͎̝̥̱͓̒̐̐͛̂̿̐͊͘͜͝Ỳ̴̙̼̱̠̹̥̯̠̦͙͆̎̄̓̐̏̿͆̓͘͘͜͝͝ͅE̶̛̝͉̱͆͌̾̔̔̒̊̌̏͑̈̾̃͠͝S̴̞͇̲̣̥̺̝͓̼̺͍͕͎͖̮͔̾͌͌̄̑̔̽̀̈͒̄̄̓͜͝Å̵̳͕͎̥̪͇̘̥̪̐̔̓̎͘͝L̴̡͙̩̹̙̩̘͇̫̰̬̜͙̜͓̦̫͌̑́͑͐̃̔̚Ȯ̸̢̡̨͓̺̹̣̼̹̙̝͚͖̻̝̀̎̉͠N̴̨̤̩̯͚̮̼̟̩͎͇̦̜̯͚̔̎̍̌̇͐̊̓̿̐̿̅E̶̞̹͋̓̀́̄̂͝͝Ę̷̡͕͎͖̲̃͋̄̿̊͘͜Ę̶̯̻̣̈́͑͌̈̽̀̔̋̎́̓̄̚͘͠Ȩ̸̨̛̖̞̯͙̣̙̬̝̩̩͛̑̉̄͗̈́̾ą̵͖̥̙̦̳̘͎̠̯̲̙͓̼̩̽̑͊̄̋̂͒̽͠à̵̖̠̝̰͔̥̠̗̙͔̘͙̦̺͕̖̉̔͗̐̄̅̉̏͆͐ả̶͈̙̬̣̙̝̩̟͚̜͎͖̅͊̿͐͋̎̿̒̊̍̚a̸̛͓̘̗̖̠̪̲͓̮̯͇̤̲̲͚͙̙͛͒̊̎̑̑̈́͋͋̈́͑͋͝a̴͈͓͕̤̭͑̌̔͗͂̅̉̒̑̔̑a̴̢͙̣͔̱̟͉̓͊̎̅á̶̻̟̞̝͓͕̓á̶̻̬̝̟͚̰͙̯͍̙̮̩̖́ä̸͇́̚á̶̧̭̺̱͚͚̫̪̣̜̋͊̓͒̔͝ą̷̖͖̈͒͆̊͗̑̕ả̴͈̗̫̼̼̹̂̽̈̔̍͜ͅą̴̨̢̡̫̞͓͉̫̗̦͍͇̹͙͈̲͒̇̃͐Ȃ̴̢͉̔́̈͂͌͠͝A̵̛͔͔̍͂Ą̴̛̟̝̣̟͉̘̥̰͙͖̲͈̣̗̟̅͑͌̔̐͒̃̓A̴͚̤̙̱͊̏͊̏͆̍̚͘̕͘͠Ȧ̸̢̧͉̳̯̟̼̣̮̝̜̰͔̰͂̓̅̂̈́͠͠A̷̢̨̛̛̼̯̠͔̜̰̠̹̤̦̗͊̏͒͆̓̈͛̔̂̊̃̕̚͜͝Ã̵̢̝̬̗̰̲̱̝̗̜͓͙͎̦̄͆͛̾̇̏́̿͆̈̅͝A̵̡̱̦̹̩͈͎̯̘̲͍̠͍̓̈́̋͂͌̀ͅA̶͔̺͎̩̠͚̹͙̻̖̓̈́̂̉͊̏͛̋̔͑͊̋͒͐͘͠Ả̴̧̮̰̥̰̗͕̘̬̠̥͚̺̫͓͓̝̓̔̍̐͂̑̊̓͊͘͠͝͝A̸̡̛̖͍͒͛͛̏͛̌̚**

* * *

…

…

…

…

  
  


…I can’t take it anymore. 

I want to disappear. I want to be free from this agony. I can feel my mind and heart slowly fading away with each passing day. It’d be best if I just faded away altogether. I’d rather die than spend every moment of my life in this porcelain prison, with no-one by my side to even comfort me…I just want it all to stop.

…I have to go. I have to leave…this…place. I’ve endured too much pain. I’ve waited too long for someone to find me. …Yes, I was born from the earth, and now my time has come to return to it. 

…

…

Oh? It seems that at some point, I’ve gained the ability to move my legs. Or at least, something akin to legs. …I can finally leave this forest. However, that doesn’t matter too much now, for my heart and soul have faded long ago.

Ah, all of those humans I so adore, those people that I wished to be among…If I am to return to the earth, then at the very least, I want to take those kind people with me; I shall remain in solitude no longer.

I can see flowers blooming around me. On the ground, in the trees…

My eyes…they’ve been stolen from me. And yet, somehow…I can still see. I can see everything, and more…It’s as if my eyes are still there. Unwithering flowers violently blossom with every step I take. I am cracked, yet beautiful flowers fill the gaps in my body, blooming without end.

The time is nigh, dear friends. 

Spring is coming. Isn’t that just lovely?

I do hope so, _because it’s coming no matter what._

Now then, let us return to the grave with all that lives and breathes.


End file.
